


Oh nk

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer





	Oh nk

Having suicidal thiugsht again


End file.
